


Hermione's First Command

by rhrsmutlover



Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Hermione, Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhrsmutlover/pseuds/rhrsmutlover
Summary: Hermione is appointed new Minister for Magic, and after the official party she celebrates it with her husband in a very special way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hermione's First Command

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’m back! I knew I told you two weeks ago to look out for my next one-shot, so sorry for this long delay. With the end of the lockdown in Spain I could finally go see my parents after three months apart, and I ended up staying with them for a week.  
> You see, this little story (and its companion) popped into my mind due to a suggestion by an anonymous reviewer in AO3. In fact, the suggestion gave me a couple of ideas and I had to write them. They belong to my Short Stories Series, but also form a group on their own, with the common theme of Hermione becoming Minister for Magic.  
> When I went to visit my parents, the first story was practically ready, and the second one started. However, that week I didn’t write and then the second one gave me some trouble. However, as they are very closely related, I didn’t want to publish the first without having the second practically ready, and there you have the delay, as in the end this story grew by more than 1,500 extra words.  
> But, finally, here’s the first instalment. I hope you like it as much as I loved writing it. You’ll see that, contrarily to the rest of my stories, it features both Ron’s and Hermione’s POVs.  
> This is for all of you who have told me you like my Dominant Hermione 😊  
> Ah, I know Hermione is not the first Muggleborn to become Minister, although I have to admit this surprised me. So, let’s pretend that she is, in fact, the first one.

The attendants clapped their hands loudly as Kingsley cast Sonorus on himself before addressing the room.

“When I was made Interim Minister for Magic, just after the Battle of Hogwarts, our main concerns were bringing justice to our country, to release the countless innocent wizards and witches abducted by Voldemort and his followers, and to capture the Death Eaters who had flown or hadn’t been at the battle. If I am sincere, expected to do just that, and then would step down and keep working at the Auror Office. I never expected to be confirmed as permanent Minister a year later. I believed that I was just preparing the path for someone better, someone who could guide our nation into the future while avoiding — and rectifying — the mistakes of the past.”

Kingsley made a pause, his usually impressive stance made even more evident as he stood in the dais, his magically amplified, deep voice resonating throughout the Atrium, beautifully decorated for the occasion.

Hermione, who was standing to the side a few feet behind him, surveyed the room, feeling quite nervous. It was full of wizards and witches, mainly Ministry officials and representatives from other countries and the International Confederation of Wizards, members of the press and, of course, family and friends. Her eyes lingered on Ron’s face just for a moment. He caught her eye and grinned proudly at her, with an also smiling and awed Hugo over his shoulders, while Rose was standing just between her father and Ginny, looking proper and older than her almost thirteen years. The image of her husband and kids helped her to relax a little, and she turned her face to pay attention to Kingsley, who had resumed his speech.

“I firmly believed in that, however, so, even if I was Minister and would hold the office for the next five years, I kept telling myself that I was leading just an extended transitional period. Well, looking back, it was quite a long transition,” he joked, and everyone let out a laugh. “However, I never stopped looking for the right person, someone I — and the Wizarding community of Great Britain — could trust with our future. Now, almost twenty years after I became permanent Minister and almost twenty-one since the end of the war, not only have I found a good candidate, but the best possible one, and she is, finally, ready to take over.” Kingsley turned his head to smile at her, and Hermione had to make an effort not to blush. From the corner of her eye he saw Harry, lining behind her with the other Heads of Department, giving her an encouraging smile. “I don’t need to introduce her to you,” Kingsley continued. “You all know not just about her crucial role in the war, but about the incredible work she had been doing in the Ministry these past years. She has already changed our world for the better, and I know there is no one better to become the next Minister for Magic and lead our country through the challenges we’ll surely have to face in the future. She is kind, brave, determined, experienced, determined and extraordinarily intelligent Wizards and witches, elves, centaurs, goblins, I have the utmost pleasure to introduce you to the new Minister for Magic of Wizarding Britain, and first-ever Muggleborn Minister — Hermione Granger!”

He raised one hand, motioning for her to move, and Hermione gave a step forwards as a thunderous applause resonated throughout the large room. She heard some loud whistles and her eyes searched for the source. Unsurprisingly, it was Ron, George, Hugo, James and Fred. She shook her head, amused.

When the applause died off, Kingsley resumed his speech. “I won’t bore you anymore,” he said, and then addressed Laetitia Fawell, who was standing on his other side. “So, if you please, Laetitia …”

The woman, Chief Witch of the Wizengamot, advanced. Kingsley bowed a bit and she took The Medallion of Leadership off him, which he had been wearing round his neck. It was a heavy piece, made of gold and engraved with the seal of the Ministry. It had been a gift from Bognus the Kind, leader of the goblins in 1708, to his friend Ulick Gamp, the first Minister for Magic of Britain. Since then it had become a symbol of the office, carried by every Minister except for Pius Thicknesse, who, under Voldermort’s control, had dismissed its use declaring ‘unbecoming of the Minister for Magic to wear a gift made from a lesser magical being as a symbol of his position.’

Laetitia shook Kingsley’s hand and thanked him for his years of service before moving towards Hermione while Kingsley gave a few steps back. Fawell stood in front of her and asked her to raise her wand. She did as told.

“Hermione Jean Granger, you have been chosen by the Magical population of Great Britain to hold the office and position of Minister for Magic. Do you swear on your Magic to be honest, to adhere to the International Statute of Secrecy, to uphold the law, and to protect the Wizarding world from any enemy or danger to the best of your abilities?”

“On my Magic I swear,” Hermione responded, her voice firm, and from her wand flew a magical, brilliant cord that entwined around Fawell’s wand before vanishing.

“Hereby, in the name of the Wizengamot and Wizarding Britain, I declare you Minister for Magic. Congratulations,” Fawell added, putting the medallion around her neck. Hermione shook her hand, and the entire hall erupted in a loud applause once more.

Flashing her a bright smile, Fawell moved to the aside, clapping as well, and Hermione looked at the attendants, swallowing.

“Thank you, Kingsley,” she stated, giving the outgoing minister a wide smile. “It’s such an honour to be here as your successor. During all these years you have been not just an amazing Minister and an inspiration, but a wonderful friend as well. I promise you and the entire Wizarding world I’ll work hard not to disappoint you, and that, no matter the question, I’ll have the best interests of the Magical community — and that’s, of course, includes goblins, elves, centaurs, mermaids and any other magical creature — at heart. I, like most of you, suffered greatly due to bad decisions made by the government, decisions that were made based more in a desire for self-preservation and cowardice than doing what was right. I can’t assure you that I will never make mistakes, or that I’ll always be right. I am human, after all. But, as I said, I promise to always have your well-being as my primary goal, and, if one day I feel than I cannot do that, I’ll step down and let someone better take charge. The purpose of the Minister for Magic is to serve the country, not the other way around.”

At these words, the Atrium broke into a new round of applause, and Hermione gave her audience a nervous smile.

“As for the fact that I am the first ever Muggleborn Minister in Wizarding Britain, well, many people fought against prejudice so words like pureblood, half-blood or Muggleborn shouldn’t mean anything more than blonde, dark or brunette did. During these past twenty years we’ve worked hard to eradicate prejudiced and discriminating laws, so I am proud to be, now, the Minister or a much more equalitarian Ministry. Not just for humans, but for other Magical beings as well. For a long time, wizards and witches have considered themselves the most important of all Magical species, considering others inferior or even subjugating them. But, as it is now known, it was a group of centaurs and a giant who helped Harry Potter and myself escape from Dolores Umbridge in out fifth year at Hogwarts — at this mention, Hermione could see Hagrid smiling among the crowd —; it was an elf, Dobby, who rescued Harry, Ron, me and a other friends from the clutches of Bellatrix Lestrange, just because the Death Eaters, in their presumption, had never considered that an elf could do magic they couldn’t. And, of course, in the final battle, at Hogwarts, we wouldn’t have won without the help of centaurs, elves and some giants, who, despite how wizards have mistreated them, helped us. I know these facts are common knowledge now, but I want to remark that I have them present every day; that I don’t forget that I owe my life to them, and that I intend to improve the changes initiated during Kingsley’s term of office against discrimination and in favour of integration. We all are part of the Magical world, we all have something unique to contribute to it, and only together can we go further and assure our children a better future.

The Atrium broke into a loud applause, and Hermione smiled shyly, waiting for the noise to die down before continuing.

“I don’t want to bore you anymore, so, to finish, I’d like to thank all my family, both Magical and Muggle, for their support during these past weeks. Without them, I wouldn’t be here.

“Thank you all for coming and enjoy the party.”

A new, even more boisterous round of applause deafened the Atrium as Hermione shook hands with all the Heads of Department, except Harry, whom she gave a hug. Next, she stepped down along Harry and Kingsley, and was immediately assaulted by journalists and photographers.

“Enjoy it,” Harry whispered to her with a slight smirk. Hermione shot him with a glare before putting on her best face to address the press. He knew too well how much she hated publicity.

After dealing with the press, she was swarmed by Ministry officials and other prominent figures of the Wizarding world wanting to congratulate her. Hermione wasn’t naïve, and after twenty years working in the Ministry she knew some of these people weren’t happy with her becoming Minister for Magic and were only feigning, but she didn’t let that knowledge worry her tonight. It was part of the game of politics, after all, and, despite how much she hated it, she had got really good at it along the years.

Finally, she reached the group of people she really wanted to see.

“You were brilliant, Mum!” shouted Rose, moving to embrace her. Hermione put her own arms around her daughter and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, Love.”

Then it was Ron and Hugo in front of her, and she let her two favourite boys congratulate her. The campaign had been especially hard on them. Rose was at Hogwarts, after all, but Hugo wouldn’t go until September, and Ron had made sure to take care of everything in the house, even adjusting his hours on Weasley Wizarding Wheezes so he could help more as she had been working really insane hours.

Ron passed her Hugo and he hugged him tightly, giving her a soundly kiss on her cheek. “I love you, Mum!”

“Oh, I love you too, my little man. You’ve been so good these past weeks.” He smiled and gave her another kiss before she lowered him to the floor. A moment later she was surrounded by Ron’s strong arms.

“That was a brilliant speech, wife of mine,” he whispered to her, before kissing her on the mouth. She saw a few flashes and knew this would probably make it to the newspapers the next day, but, for once, she didn’t mind.

After Ron released her, she was congratulated by her parents, who were in awe of everything, as it wasn’t common for Muggles to participate in Wizarding events. It was something she had fought hard to change — twenty years ago it would have been impossible for them to be here — and hoped to keep changing, to reduce even more the gap between the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

Finally, after being hugged and congratulated by all the Weasleys and more friends, she managed to excuse herself and went to the bathroom with Ginny and Angelina. Once they came out, they stopped by a floating platter and took three glasses of wine from it.

“Tired?” Angelina asked her. “You must be, we’ve barely seen you in the last two months.”

“It’s been really insane. I’m so glad it’s over.”

“Yeah, now you only have to rule the country. Piece of cake,” said Ginny teasingly.

“Well, Kingsley will help with the transition. I know the next months will be hard as well, but as soon as Rose is home for the Summer, we’re having a long, well-deserving family holiday.”

“Good for you,” nodded Angelina approvingly. “Ron has been working hard as well. He and Hugo missed you a lot.”

“Yes, I have to admit I expected my idiot of a brother to whine about how much you were working,” teased Ginny.

“No, he has been amazing,” Hermione said, looking to where Ron, George and Harry stood near a table that had been taken over by the Weasleys and the Grangers. The three of them were talking and laughing while they ate and drank merrily. Her eyes roamed over her husband’s body, dressed in his Auror dress robes. Though he had left the Ministry after she had found out she was pregnant with Rose, he still was an honorary Auror. And, well, those robes still looked _very_ good on him. It was true that he wasn’t as on top form anymore: he wasn’t as fit and instead was a bit more padded in the middle, but his chest as arms looked still very strong. And though he had a few winkles in his face and his hair had receded a bit, he was very handsome and still had that boyish grin, just as if his teenager self were looking through his middle-age eyes. It was no wonder he was such a good father to their children.

Just then, he let out a loud guffaw and she smiled more, biting her lip. Merlin, that laugh! It made her day when he laughed like that, and felt herself getting turned on. The campaign had taken a toll on their sex life and now that it was over and could relax a bit, gods, did she want him!

“Hermione, when you are done undressing my brother with your eyes, you might consider answering my question,” she heard Ginny said, breaking her train of thought.

“Er — what?” she asked, her cheeks burning. Angelina let out a laugh.

“I think Hermione was thinking about another kind of celebration that does not involve food at all, Ginny,” she said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Sorry, Ginny, you were saying?” Hermione asked, trying to look as dignified as possible, though she was still blushing.

“I was suggesting join our family at the table instead of just standing here. I’m really hungry. Aren’t you as well?”

“Yes, let’s get some food,” she nodded, and the three sisters-in-law approached the table.

“Eat, dear, you must be hungry,” said Mrs Weasley, quickly passing her a plate.

“Your daughter is hungry as well, you know,” protested Ginny with a fake pout.

“Don’t be childish, Ginny. Hermione has been working so hard, she needs some nourishing.”

“Thanks, Molly.” Hermione said, smirking at Ginny. Then she took one bite and almost moaned. It was delicious.

“Well, Ron, now that your wife is the Minister, surely we can make a better deal and get to pay less taxes, don’t you think?” she heard George say. She turned her head towards him at once, and saw him looking at Ron, a teasing grin on his face.

“Yeah, because you surely need more money, owning the biggest joke company in the whole world,” commented Harry, shaking his head in amusement.

“A company must always grow, Potter,” said George, trying to look serious and professional (and failing miserably). “So, what do you say, Ron?”

“Well, you can ask her yourself,” he said, pointing at Hermione with his glass, a playful grin on his face. George turned round and his eyes widened.

“Minister!”

“I think that you should shut your trap, Mr Weasley, or I could order an inspection on your trading deals,” Hermione replied in a fake threatening tone.

George feigned offense, and Harry and Ron laughed.

“Twenty minutes and she’s already full of herself. Bad, bad, dear sister-in-law.”

“You’re an idiot, you know,” Hermione replied, laughing.

They kept eating and drinking for a while, though every so often someone would come to congratulate Hermione. Finally, when dinner was over, glasses of champagne were distributed among the attendants. When Ron got his, he coughed to get the attention of his family and raised his glass. Rose and Hugo were next to him, glasses of pumpkin juice in their hands. The three were smiling radiantly.

“To Hermione, the love of my life, already an amazing wife and mum, the first of many Muggleborn Ministers that surely will come, and in the way to become the best leader ever of Magical Britain. And the most gorgeous for sure!” he shouted, and then raised her glass.

“To Mum!” Rose and Hugo shouted.

“To Hermione!” said the rest of the family, and everyone drank.

Hermione drank as well, feeling deeply touched. It wasn’t common for Ron to give out speeches like this, and it had been just amazing. She felt her chest bursting with love for him, and she rubbed her thighs together a bit, feeling already wet with desire for him.

Once she had drank her glass, she held her family in a big hug.

“Thank you for everything,” she said. “For your support and your patience. I love you three so much,” she declared, her eyes moist.

“And we love you, Hermione,” Ron said. “You’re really amazing.”

Right then, the tables began to move swiftly to the sides, dodging the people filling the room and leaving he centre of the Atrium as a dance floor. Then, a music band got onto the dais and, after congratulating Hermione, they began to play a Muggle song that she loved.

“Do you wanna dance?” Ron asked, taking her hands in his.

“I’d love to,” she nodded, smiling.

“Let’s go then, before some other important wizard or witch snatches you away.”

She chuckled and they began to move slowly, just relishing their closeness.

“I’m glad this madness it’s over,” he whispered to her. “I really missed you these past weeks.”

“I know. I missed you too.” She got closer to him, her hands moving over his back. Merlin, she really, really wanted him. She only hoped when they could leave wouldn’t be too tired to make love. The children were going to spend the night at The Burrow, and they would have dinner there tomorrow before Rose and her cousins had to go back to Hogwarts.

Too quickly for their liking, the song ended, and, as Ron had anticipated, she soon was requested by other Ministry officials, representatives of the International Confederation of Wizards and other foreign dignitaries.

At some point, much later, she managed to excuse herself and grabbed another glass of wine before going to check on her family. Hugo was sitting on Ron’s lap, almost sleeping, and though Rose was awake and talking with James, Dominique and Ginny about Quidditch, she also looked very tired.

“Tired, love?” she asked Rose, caressing her back.

Rose nodded. “Yes, Mum,” she answered, covering her mouth with her hand to yawn. “How long do you still have to be here?”

“I don’t know, dear, I wish it were tomorrow already so we could be together, just the family.”

“We should go home as well,” her dad commented, looking very tired.

“Yes. Ron, can you take them there?” Hermione asked.

He nodded, getting up. “I’ll be back soon, okay?” he said, caressing her arm.

Hermione nodded.

“Hey, little man, say goodnight to mum,” Ron whispered to Hugo. He opened his eyes, blinking a bit.

“Good night, Mummy,” he said sleepily. Hermione smiled and kissed him.

“Good night, love.”

“Good night, Mum,” said Rose, hugging her. “Congratulations again, you’re the best.”

“Thank you, Rosie. See you tomorrow.”

“Will you and Ron come for us to go to The Burrow, then?” asked her father.

“Yes, we’ll be there by half past eleven or so.”

“Don’t’ worry about the time. Rest, you’ve earned it, dear,” said her mum, embracing her. “My wonderful and smart girl, you’ve achieved so much already ... I’m so proud of you.”

“Oh, Mum …” she replied, her eyes moistening with emotion.

“Yes, it seems it was just yesterday when Professor McGonagall came to explain to us that you were a witch, and now look at you, Minister for Magic …” interjected her father, shaking his head. “My brilliant, brilliant daughter,” he added as he hugged her tightly.

“Dad, you’re going to make me cry once more,” she said, brushing her eyes.

“Enjoy your night, Hermione,” said her mother, giving her arm a squeeze. Hermione nodded and moment later was hugged again by Arthur and Molly, who took Hugo and Rose. Hermione watched them leave towards the exit with Ron.

“Hermione, Kingsley wants to introduce you to the president of the African Wizarding Union. She has just arrived and wants to meet you,” she heard Harry said from behind her. Hermione turned towards him and nodded, letting out a sigh.

“Aren’t you tired of this night?” she asked him as they walked away.

“I think that if Apparition wasn’t impossible for security reasons, I’d have vanished an hour ago, at least,” he assured her, and she laughed.

Finally, an hour and a half later, the party seemed to be at its end, and the band announced they were going to play one last song. Hermione, who was talking with the French and Spanish ministers, sighed inwardly, relieved it was over.

“Oh, it’s really late,” said the French Minister, checking his watch.

 _Tell me about it_ , thought Hermione. She was about to reply when someone put an arm on her back and around her waist.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but, as the party is about to end, I’d love to enjoy the last dance with my wife,” Ron said, a smile on his face.

“Of course, of course,” the French said, smiling.

“All yours,” added the Spanish. “It’s time to go, after all. Congratulations again, Mrs Granger.”

Ron pulled Hermione to an empty space on the dance floor. More than half of the attendants had already left.

“Sorry if I was a bit tactless,” Ron said, taking her right hand in his and putting the other on her waist. “I wanted you without having to deal with more political nonsense.”

“Oh, thank you, Ron,” she said, smiling up at him. “Not just for this, but for being so patient tonight. I know how much you hate all these political conversations.”

Ron shrugged, as they began to move slowly. “Yeah, well, I knew what I was getting into when I married you,” he told her, his trademark lopsided grin on his face. “And you can always thank me later, in many, many creative ways,” he added against her ear, his voice lower and huskier.

Hermione, whose earlier arousal had abated with all the talking, returned in full force. “That I can do,” she said, getting closer to him. His scent invaded her nostrils and her brain and made her even more aware of his hand on her lower back. He wasn’t touching her bum but was as close as it was possible without being inappropriate.

Mmmmh, his hands …

She knew he hated them because he thought they were too big, but Hermione loved them. The way they could cover and squeeze her breasts in such a possessive way excited her tremendously. Or when he cupped her ass to fuck her against a wall or whenever she was on top of him. The feeling of those long fingers against her cunt, sliding so deliciously over her folds and clit and inside her …

She shook her head to push those thoughts away and suppress the moan she wanted to let out. She was starting to feel too hot in her dress robes and a bit uncomfortable in her wet knickers, so she moved a bit away from him, conveying that she wanted him to move her a bit more. He grinned at her and gave her a couple of turns that didn’t go at all with the rhythm of the song, making her laugh. Ron would never be a good dancer with proper technique, but he always made sure she had fun whenever they did dance together.

When the song ended, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and they walked towards Harry, Ginny, Kingsley and her wife, who were chatting.

“Well, it’s finally over,” said Kingsley with a sigh. He looked at Hermione with a smile. “See you on Monday, Minister,” he said. “Enjoy your weekend.”

“Thank you, Kingsley. For everything.”

He nodded and walked away with his wife.

“Well, we’re leaving too,” announced Harry, grabbing Ginny’s hand. “I’m completely knackered. The only thing I want is to take these dress robes off and burn them.”

Ron laughed. “That’s your fault for becoming Head of Magical Law Enforcement, you idiot. You could be wearing our Auror robes which are much more comfortable, even these dress ones.”

“Ha, ha,” said Harry sarcastically. “I don’t know what I would do without your smart comments, Ron.”

“You’re welcome,” replied Ron with a smirk.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes, and then Hermione hugged Harry. “Thank you, Harry, for all your help and support.”

“Hermione, there’s no one better than you for this position and you know it. I always knew you’d change the world.”

“Are you leaving as well?” asked Ginny.

“I need to get a few things from the office,” answered Hermione. “But then yes, we’re leaving.”

Ron groaned. “Can’t you just summon them?” he whined.

“Ron, you can’t summon something from the Minister’s office,” Hermione explained patiently.

“Okay, First Couple, we’re leaving,” said Ginny. “See you tomorrow.”

“’First Couple’?” asked Ron, perplexed.

“Something Muggle I saw in a film,” explained Ginny. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye. And thanks again!” exclaimed Hermione. Ginny dismissed it with wave of her hand as they walked away and Hermione turned towards Ron. “Accompany me to my office, Auror Weasley,” she ordered playfully.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her. “Ex-Auror, Minister. Sorry,” he replied in the same playful way.

“Retired Auror, in fact,” replied Hermione. “You may still be called if the need arises. And I need you right now,” she finished in her bossy voice.

“Already abusing your position, Minister?” Ron asked, adopting a defiant stance. Hermione just stared at him, his attitude making him look even more dashing. Gods, she really needed a good shag …

“Auror Weasley, this is a big building, it’s late, and I feel I might need protection,” Hermione replied, and started to move towards the lifts. Ron followed her a moment later.

“The role of damsel in distress doesn’t really suit you, you know,” he commented as they walked side by side. “I’ve been told you’re quite good with Magic, Minister.”

“Well, I am, but four eyes see more than two. Constant vigilance, you know. Surely as an Auror you’ve heard that?” Hermione asked as they stopped next to one of the lifts.

Ron opened the door and they entered. He pushed the button for level 1 before answering.

He scoffed. “More times than I can recount.”

“Tsk, tsk, I’m not sure I like that attitude of yours, Auror Weasley,” Hermione admonished. “As the current Minister, you owe me obedience,” she added, and, at once, Ron adopted a more formal and professional attitude.

“Sorry, Minister,” he said, his voice grave and impersonal, and Hermione had to discreetly rub her thighs against each other to quell the throbbing between her legs.

“That’s better,” she said, trying to show authority and hide how aroused she was. “You must remember whom you’re talking to, Auror.”

“Yes, Minister,” he responded as the lift stopped, indicating they had reached their destination. She stared at him, with a raised eyebrow, and at once he moved and opened the door. He checked their surroundings.

“Everything seems in order, Minister,” Ron informed, holding the door open for her. To someone who didn’t know him, he would look severe and intimidating, but Hermione could see the gleam in his eyes that indicated he wasn’t being serious at all.

“Good,” she said, smiling slightly. She was really liking this game, which was awakening her dominant side, which was proving to be very enjoyable. “Now follow me to my office.”

She started walking and Ron followed her, his eyes moving down her back and to her swaying ass. The robes she had chosen for today were highly professional, and so they didn’t cling to her body the way Ron liked, but still, he couldn’t help but appreciate her — in his opinion — perfectly shaped bum.

When they reached the door to her office, she unlocked it with a few, complicated wand movements and spells and then stood to the side. Ron, clearly not understanding, just stared at her, waiting for her to move. After a few seconds, Hermione huffed in impatience.

“Auror Weasley, it’s been a long day and I want to go home, so, if you could be so kind to check my office before I enter …?” she trailed off, her tone condescending, as if she was explaining something simple to a rather slow person.

Ron grunted and did as told. He looked into the big, spacious office and then moved to the side. “All clear, _Minister_ ,” he said.

Hermione walked into her new office and closed the door. “I don’t like that tone, Auror,” she snapped at him. This time, however, Ron didn’t stand it.

“Well, I might be at your command, _Minister_ , but I’m neither your servant nor your lapdog. I’m not one of those idiots at the party, so don’t expect me to kiss your ass,” he retorted.

At his words, Hermione scowled, as if offended, yet inwardly she had got even more turned on. a new, incredibly perverted idea was forming into her mind. It would be so inappropriate for a Minister, especially here at her office, and fuck, having Ron dressed like that and following her orders had her drunk with arousal and a desire to dominate him completely …

“Are you defying me, Auror Weasley?” she asked, her tone threatening.

“Of course not, Minister,” he replied in a false subservient voice. “I’m just stating that I’m not going to lick your ass like all those opportunists hoping for a promotion or a pay raise.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at Ron. They held each other’s gaze in a sort of contest of wills for a few seconds and then Hermione slowly. She took her wand out and, with a flick, all the portraits were rendered black. It was a trick Kingsley had showed her for when she needed absolute privacy in her office.

“I’ve had enough of this attitude of yours, Auror Weasley. I think I’ll have to teach you some respect,” she stated, her voice dangerous. Then, looking back at Ron with defiance, she approached her desk and, facing away from him, used her wand to lift her robes until they were bunched above her waist. She leaned onto the pristine surface and bent over, showing him her ass.

“What the fuck?” Ron exclaimed, completely shocked. He was fairly sure their game would end up in sex once they were at home, but would never have, in a million years, expected something like this. After all, they had never, in the twenty years Hermione had been working at the Ministry, shagged here, despite it being one of Ron’s favourite fantasies. Not even when Hermione had got a private office for herself. Yes, she could be rather naughty and wild when it came to sex: they had shagged at The Burrow, at her parents’ house, at Hogwarts, in Hogsmeade, in a couple of beaches, even in a dark alley once. But never, ever, here. Her workplace was, apparently, sacred.

Until now.

Now she had her back to him and was showing him her perfect, round ass, covered by a pair of silky black panties that clung to her skin in the most delicious way possible. His cock, already partially hard, went to full mast in a couple of seconds.

“Auror Weasley,” she said, turning her head to look at him over her right shoulder, “I want you to lick my ass right here, right now,” she ordered.

“But —”

“I said right now!” she yelled, smacking her desk with force and almost making him jump on the spot.

“O-okay,” he said, still astounded. He walked towards her slowly, revelling in the sight. Hermione’s ass was one of Ron’s preferred parts of her body. Of course, she would say that it wasn’t as firm as when they were younger, that there was some cellulite here and there. And yeah, that was true, but it still looked amazing and drove Ron mad with desire.

“Kneel,” Hermione ordered when he was just behind her. Gulping, Ron did as told, his eyes just in front of those delicious, plump cheeks. Then Hermione flicked her wand and her panties just vanished. Ron groaned at the sight, and once more when she opened her legs a bit, giving him a better view of her fantastic, hot pussy.

“I think I gave you an order, Auror.”

Licking his lips, Ron put his hands on her hips, moving them to caress her ass, relishing how soft and firm it was. He kneaded her buttocks and Hermione pushed back against his hands, letting out a very soft moan. Giving her another squeeze, he leaned forwards and kissed her right cheek. The scent of her arousal assaulted his senses and he closed his eyes, barely suppressing a moan of his own.

After savouring the taste of her skin for a moment, he peppered her buttocks with kisses, giving her the occasional bite, something he had done sometimes and which she liked.

Hermione moaned again and moved her ass from side to side while she pushed backwards, rubbing herself against his face. Ron took out his tongue and gave her cheeks a few licks.

“Come on, Auror Weasley,” Hermione demanded. Ron kneaded her ass harder and gave her even more bites, thinking that that was what Hermione wanted. However, when she let a growl of impatience a minute later, he knew he was wrong. Just a moment later, he felt her put her left hand on his head and, grabbing his hair, jerked him and pushed his face against her crack. “You clearly are not the brightest Auror, Weasley, but I gave you a very simple order: to lick my ass. So pull my cheeks apart and do it!” she yelled in her most authoritarian voice, using more force to press his head against her while she pushed back.

Ron’s cock gave a jolt at what his wife was asking for. He had played with her asshole a few times, usually rubbing it while he fucked her from behind or when he went down on her, but licking it? Never.

“Shit,” he muttered, getting out of his stupor. He used his hands to par her delicious cheeks and she spread her legs more, giving him a perfect view of her little, tight butthole.

Hermione held her breath when she felt Ron part her buttocks, knowing he was now eyeing her asshole. A few seconds — which lasted like hours — passed without nothing happening and then, suddenly, she felt Ron’s tongue timidly probing her hole. Her entire body shuddered with the strange, yet incredibly pleasurable sensation, and she felt herself get even wetter. Gods, this was really, really dirty, and fuck, was she loving it …

Ron licked her once more, his tongue playing with her hole. Not having known what to expect, he was surprised he liked the taste of her bum. His cock twitched again, his arousal growing tenfold due to what she was, not just _allowing_ , but _forcing_ him to do.

He began to move his tongue faster all over her pucker, trying to discover what she liked. At some point, he pushed against the ring of muscle and she let out a whimper of pleasure that almost made him cum in his pants. He pulled her cheeks further apart and was going to delve deeper, but she was quicker, and using her hand still in her hair, pushed him hard, burying his face in her ass.

“Lick it!” she demanded, her voice husky as she breathed unevenly. “Lick my ass! Push your tongue into my butt!”

Ron let out a growl and pushed hard. Finally, her sphincter yielded, and the tip entered her asshole, eliciting new moans from her.

“More … more …”

Ron pushed his tongue a bit deeper and moved it around, imitating what he used to do when he ate her pussy. Hermione began to move her ass against his face, a continuous stream of moans coming from her mouth.

She pushed Ron’s head more into her crack, revelling in her domination of him as much as in the wonderful things he was doing to her asshole. It felt simply amazing. Why hadn’t she done this before? Anyway, now that she had discovered this pleasure, she was determined to enjoy it. She tried to relax her muscles, allowing his wicked tongue to go deeper into her tight ass. It felt really good, yet, as she squirmed under her husband’s ministrations, she knew that this was not enough, that she needed something else, but — what?

And then, a wicked, incredibly naughty idea struck her, and a devilish smile appeared on her pleasure-ridden face.

“Lie down,” she demanded, her voice hoarse.

“What?” he asked, taking his tongue out of her ass.

“Lie down on your back, now!” she yelled, her voice indicating she wouldn’t accept a ‘no.’

Ron blinked a few times, and then did as told, lying on the soft carpet that surrounded the desk. A moment later, Hermione moved and took off her dress robes completely, standing over him just in her black bra. She was eyeing him like he would eye a plate of his mother’s treacle tart after two days without eating and he gulped, his excitation growing.

She moved so she was standing over his face, one foot on each side of his head, and then turned round, so she was facing his feet. Ron licked his lips, knowing she was going to make her eat her pussy while she sat on his face. She got to her knees and put her hands on his stomach. Ron could see her perfect pussy, dripping with juices, just over him and his mouth watered. Besides, in this position, she surely was going to suck his cock, something he really, really wanted.

“Stick your tongue out, as far as you can,” he heard her say.

“What?”

“You heard me! Stick your fucking tongue out, as far as you can!”

Ron, bemused, did as told, feeling a bit ridiculous, until she began to lower her body and he understood what her intention was.

He was not going to eat her pussy, after all.

Hermione held her breath as she positioned her bum over Ron’s face. She moved a bit when she felt his pointing tongue between her crack until her asshole was just over it.

“Spread my cheeks apart and keep your tongue out and rigid.”

Ron complied, giving himself more room and loosening her puckered hole a bit. And then Hermione sat down on his face, closing her eyes and moaning loudly when his tongue entered her ass once more. “Ohhh, gods, yessss … This is what your tongue should be used for, Auror Weasley: to give me pleasure instead of making stupid retorts. Now lick my ass good! Ahhhh …!”

Ron felt his cock twitch again at her dominating behaviour. It wasn’t that she never was bossy in bed. She was, and often, but never to such degree. Though, of course, it had been two stressful weeks with no sex between them and they both were craving for a good fuck.

He squeezed her cheeks while he kept them spread, moving his tongue inside her asshole. She pushed down with more force, practically suffocating him with her ass, but he didn’t mind — for now at least. Being smothered by Hermione’s wonderful ass was like heaven. Now if she just sucked him off it would be simply amazing! That seemed unlikely, though. She was squirming atop him, her back arched while she caressed his stomach roughly, too focused on her own pleasure to do anything for him. Well, he could wait, he supposed …

The idea of taking his cock out of his trousers and suck it had crossed Hermione’s mind, but she had shaken it off. She was enjoying the treatment to her ass too much to get distracted by something else. The way he moved his tongue was incredible. She had never in her life thought that something like this could feel so good. Merlin, her pussy was practically leaking, and she wished he had two mouths so he could eat her out as well. Fuck, wouldn’t that be just _amazing_? She shuddered in pleasure at the idea, getting close to her orgasm even without touching her cunt at all.

However, she knew she needed some attention there to reach that desired bliss, so she moved one of her hands and began to rub her clit in circles, the volume of her moans increasing tenfold.

Ron noticed the change as well, and attacked her butthole with increased fervour as he continued to massage and squeeze her round buttocks, wanting her to pass out when she reached her climax.

“Ohhhh, gods, gods, Ron …” she moaned loudly, the roleplaying forgotten as her entire body began to shake, signalling an approaching orgasm. And fuck, it was going to be _big_ …

As her moans became even louder, Ron grabbed her hips and pushed her downwards with force, completely stopping his ability to breathe through his nose. Then he plunged his tongue as deep as he could into her ass and moved it around very fast. Hermione practically screamed in pleasure. She began to rotate her hips on top of him while she rubbed her clit faster and faster.

And then she came. Strongly. Powerfully.

She trashed over Ron’s face, suffocating him, for she didn’t know how long, her body overcome by one of the most intense orgasms she had ever felt until, unable to hold herself anymore, she fell on top of Ron, her face resting next to his tented crotch, and allowing Ron to breathe again.

“Satisfied — Minister?” he asked as he panted.

“Oh, Merlin …” she moaned in bliss. “I should appoint you as my — my personal Auror, Mr Weasley. Outstanding performance. Out — standing,” she repeated, breathing heavily.

After a couple of minutes, she rolled onto the floor and lifted her head to look at him. “It seems you were right, Weasley: I really like my ass licked,” she admitted with a saucy grin.

“Told you,” he replied. “I’m a very observant Auror, you know. I had you figured out the moment I saw you on that dais receiving the Medallion of Leadership.”

“I think you’re a bit full of yourself,” she replied, getting to her knees. “Let’s see if you can work with your wand as well as with your tongue.”

Then, before Ron could do anything, Hermione had cast a Full Body Bind on him, rendering him immobile. However, with a flick or her wand she released his head from the curse.

“What the hell?” he asked, scowling at her.

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. “Constant vigilance, Auror Weasley; I told you before. It seems you’ve become a bit slow since you retired.”

“Release me. Now,” he demanded.

“No. You let yourself get caught, so now you’ll have to prove your wand deserves to be on my service,” she explained, glancing at his cock while she smiled wickedly.

With another flick of her wand, Ron’s clothes vanished, leaving him completely naked, his erect cock protruding from his crotch.

“Mmmh, the first impression is rather good,” she purred, grasping it into her soft hands and stroking it slowly, making Ron moan. She continued moving her hand, a bit quicker, giving Ron torment and pleasure as the same time. The way she was wanking his cock obviously felt good, but being unable to move a single muscle except for his head was terribly frustrating.

Hermione licked her lips and got closer, examining his cock while she kept stroking him. Then, she cupped his balls and sucked on her tip for a bit, tasting his precum.

“Fuck, Hermio— Aaah!” he yelled when she smacked his thigh.

“It’s ‘Minister’ for you, Auror Weasley,” she warned him before engulfing a couple of inches in her tight, warm mouth and sucked, her tongue playing with his tip.

“Shit … Her — Her Excellency …” he amended.

“That was close, Auror,” she said, releasing his aching cock. Then, slowly, she straddled him, positioning him at her entrance. Grabbing him again, she rubbed the tip against her clit, moaning a bit. Then put it at her hole and dropped onto his crotch. Hard.

“Holy fuck!” he shouted, his body tingling with the pleasure of her still tight pussy gripping his cock.

“Mmmmh, Auror Weasley, you do have a nice wand …” she purred. “I’m going to have so much fun with it … for hours …” she added, starting to move up and down him. He groaned both in pleasure and frustration. The need to move, to touch her, to thrust a bit was overwhelming, yet he couldn’t do anything. “Ahhh, yes, hours and hours …”

 _Hours_? She was joking, right?

“Minister, I — I’m close. Hours — that’s impossible. No way I’m lasting that long.”

“Close?” she asked, stopping her movements and raising an eyebrow. “Oh, Auror Weasley, I believed they taught you about curses in the Academy?” she asked in a tone full of false pity. “You won’t be cumming until I release you from the spell.”

“WHAT!?” exclaimed Ron, his eyes becoming the size of saucers.

“Well, you know, the Full Body Bind curse allows only for a few muscles to operate so you don’t die: the diaphragm, the heart … I’m afraid the reproductive system is not among them. So you see, there’s no way you can come, and neither can you get soft. You can feel everything, however” she explained with a smirk. “Amazing, right?”

“You — you can’t be serious!” he asked, staring at him in astonishment.

“Oh, I definitely am,” she assured, starting to move once more. “You should have paid — _ahhh!_ — more attention in classes, Auror — _oh, gods!_ — Weasley. Now shut up and let me enjoy this magnificent wand of yours, so hard for me … Ohh, yessss …” she moaned, bouncing up and down on his lap with increasing vigour, her face a mask of pure pleasure. Ron just stayed still, contemplating her sexy body as she fucked him, eyes closed. Suddenly, she opened and fixed them, full of lust, into his. “Do you like this, Auror Weasley?” she purred as she gyrated her hips on top of his cock.

Ron groaned again and Hermione chuckled. Then she put her hands behind her and unclasped her bra.

“Want to see these?” she teased, cupping her breasts so the bra didn’t fall completely.

“Hermione … Fuck …”

Frowning at him, Hermione raised her body until only the tip of his cock was inside and then pushed herself downwards forcibly, impaling herself on his dick and causing both of them to moan loudly. “It’s — Minister — Granger!” she scolded him, jumping on his cock with each word. Then she let the bra fall and squeezed her own tits sensually. The image was so alluring Ron would have shuddered in pleasure had he been able to.

“Merlin, H—Minister, this is torture …” he pleaded.

“No, Auror Weasley, it’s — _mmmhhh_ — heaven,” she retorted, bouncing quickly, obviously enjoying herself immensely. “Your wand is fucking awesome. Oh, yes, fucking awesome!”

Ron closed his eyes to at least avoid the visual stimulation. This felt very different than when he restrained himself not to cum. He could feel a similar build-up than those times, but it never reached a limit that brought him over the top, or felt that pressure to cum. It was incredibly pleasurable and yet the worst torture ever.

Hermione, on the other side, was clearly in her way to a strong orgasm. Her moans had become louder and she was moving a bit more erratically on top of him.

“Look at me,” she demanded. “Look at me while I cum hard on your cock, Auror Weasley. It’s — _mmmmh_ — an order!”

Ron opened his eyes and stared at her. The moment he did, she arched her body backwards, releasing her tits so she could put her hands on his thighs for support and began to move very quickly, almost spasmodically. Ron couldn’t help but stare in awe at her bouncing tits and her pleasure-ridden face.

“Oh, gods, I’m just there — I’m —! Ooohhhh fuck, fuck, fuck, Ron! Oh, gods, I’m cumming! Ahhh, so good! So gooood!” she screamed.

At this angle, and given how incredibly sensitive his cock was, he could feel every contraction of her delicious pussy around him, something, that, after being so aroused, would simply make him grab onto her hips and thrust upwards, cumming hard inside her. Yet he couldn’t do anything of that, so he groaned loudly in dissatisfaction.

Finally, she stopped moving and fell forwards onto her hands, panting heavily, her hair, which had been tamed in a perfect, very elegant hairdo, was now falling around her face in sweaty ringlets.

“Mmmh, that was simply amazing,” she commented happily, clenching herself around him. “And you’re still so hard. Gods, this is the best thing ever … I could ride you all night long without worrying about you cumming or going soft. As if you were my own sex toy,” she added with a smirk. “Is that what you are, Auror Weasley? My own sex toy?”

“Hermione, please …” he begged, the feeling of absolute impotence threatening to completely overwhelm his sanity. “I really, really need to cum.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes, glaring at him at the mention of her name.

“You don’t learn, do you?” she asked, her tone dangerous.

“Oh, fuck! I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Minister. It’s just — I’m going mad. Please —”

“No,” she retorted in sharp tone. “No, I enjoyed this very much, so I think I’m going to have another go.”

And before Ron could protest, Hermione lifted her body from him, releasing his aching cock, and then turned round on top of him. Then she moved forwards, so she was once more straddling his lap, and positioned his tip at her entrance once more. Before lowering herself, however, she looked over her shoulder, her previous scowl replaced with a lusty grin. She bit her own lip sensually as she let out a soft moan, teasing him even more.

“Is this okay with you, Auror Weasley? Ready to put your wand at the service of the Ministry once more?” she asked.

He understood that she was giving him a way out, and part of him really wanted to, but, on the other side …

“Yes,” he nodded. “I’m — I’m at your command, Minister.”

_Just finish quickly, please._

“Oh, yes, you are,” she said, and then dropped her body onto his, taking his entire cock in her pussy and making them moan once more. She arched her back, giving him an amazing view of her round, plump ass.

As she had just had an amazing orgasm, she settled for moving just a bit, simply enjoying his hard dick inside her and focused on exciting him even more. She touched her breasts softly for a bit as she moved her hips in a slow circle. After a minute, she looked once more over her shoulder and was pleased to see him with his eyes fixed on her ass.

“Like the view, Auror Weasley?” she asked, feeling her arousal growing. She moved a bit faster.

“Fuck, yeah … Your ass looks amazing like this, Minister,” he said, his voice strained as he was at the breaking point of his sanity.

“Mmmh, I bet it does. You are now one of ‘those’ who like to lick my butt, I reckon?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, her voice teasing.

“Of course, Minister.”

“Good. That’s so good …” she said in a sultry moan as she began to move faster and quicker, sliding her pussy up and down his still shaft. “Tell me that your wand is at my service,” she demanded, her voice husky as she grew more and more aroused. “Tell me it’s mine to make me cum.”

“My wand’s at your service, Minister. It’s yours to make you cum. So cum hard on it.”

“Ohhhh, fuck, yesss, this feels amazing!” she moaned, her voice threatening Ron to snap, if only he could. He kept staring at her bouncing ass; every time she lifted it, he saw his cock, glistening with her juices, for just a moment before she dropped onto him once more, her pussy devouring him entirely. If that weren’t enough, every time she pushed her bum down it made a very erotic noise as it slammed onto his lower belly, adding to the almost unbearable torture he was suffering.

And yet he had never felt so aroused and charged in his life.

Hermione’s movements quickened as she pushed herself towards a new climax and, hopefully, his, so he watched eagerly as she fucked her own tight pussy with his cock, going faster and faster. He felt her dig her nails into his thighs as she surrendered to the growing pleasure she had to be feeling. Ron let out a loud groan, inwardly pleading for her to cum quickly.

“Unngghhh, Auror Weasley, I’m getting close once more. Oh, gods, this is simply amazing, amazing. Fuck, I love that hard cock of yours … Ahhh, mmmh … Oh, yes, yes … Fuck, so good, ohhh …”

Ron could practically feel his body shake under his own rigid, immobile muscles at the noises of pleasure she was making. Fuck, she simply couldn’t get hotter or naughtier, using him like this.

Hermione quickened her movements once more, releasing his entire cock save the tip before taking it all inside her again. Ron could feel her pussy start to flutter and felt the unsurmountable need to grasp her hips and bum and help her move harder on his cock, but he couldn’t. The feeling of impotence would have made him squirm, but he couldn’t do that, either, thus making it worse.

“Please, Minister, please!” he begged.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Hermione chanted as she fucked him fast and hard. “Yes, Ron, yes! Fuck, look at my bouncing ass as I cum on your cock! Oh, fuck, I’m cumming! Ohhh, I’m cumming!” she screamed at the top of her lungs, her entire body convulsing with overwhelming pleasure.

She rode her orgasm to the very end and then lay on top of his chest, with her back to him and his cock still in her quivering pussy.

“Mmmmh, that was simply wonderful,” she commented dreamily, her hands moving slowly over her tits and her belly.

“Minister, please …” Ron begged again. If this continued, he was really going to go crazy.

“Oh, yes, you must be suffering, won’t you, my faithful Auror?” she asked as she disentangled herself from him and turned over to face him. Smiling saucily at him, she put his cock inside her once more. Ron groaned again at the delicious torture. Hermione laughed a bit and, lowering her body, brushed her tits against Ron’s face.

“Time for your reward, Auror Weasley,” she said, stretching her arm to grab her wand. She pointed it at him. “I want you to cum hard in my pussy. _Finite!_ ”

The moment he regained control of his body, Ron’s hands moved to her ass, groping her roughly. With his last ounce of self-control, he pressed her upper body against his, keeping her bum slightly raised, and then let his need take over.

He began to thrust upwards like a madman, his cock a blur as he speared her pussy over and over again. Hermione moaned loudly. Ron, on the other side, growled animalistically.

He fucked her with all his might, faster and harder than he had ever done, his entire world reduced to his aching dick, his full balls and her tight, welcoming cunt.

“Merlin, Ron!”

“Gonna cum! Fuck, ‘Ermione, gonna cum! Gonna cum! Gonna CUUUM!” he chanted. The moment he finally felt the knot restraining his orgasm snap violently, he lifted his hands and slapped her ass hard, pushing her against him just as he buried his cock as deep in her pussy as was possible.

He exploded inside her. Literally.

Letting out inhuman screams, he let the amazing, blissful release consume him. His cock fired over and over, sending stream after stream of cum into her. Hermione, also moaning, tightened her pussy around him, making it even more intense. It also made harder to move, but he pushed with all his force, squeezing her ass almost painfully as he tried to put his cock even further inside her hot body.

The orgasm was so strong that it almost became painful, and, when he emptied his bollocks completely into her, his cock kept twitching, as if wanting to shoot more when there wasn’t anything left.

“Oh, fucking fuck … Oh, Merlin’s bloody bollocks, Hermione …” he moaned, his body shaking.

Grinning at him, she kissed him briefly before asking, “Better?”

“Shit, yeah … Although, on the other side, not completely, I think. Fuck, dunno …” he mumbled with a groan.

“You don’t know?” inquired Hermione, surprised and confused.

“It’s just —” he said, thinking about how to express what he was feeling. “I mean, I came so fucking hard but — fuck, I feel as if, despite how strong it was, I needed even more. Yet, on the other side, I feel completely drained. Makes no sense.”

“Well, I’ve got to admit it must have been a bit frustrating, not being able to move in any way,” she said, her tone understanding.

“Yeah. It was both arousing and maddening,” he confirmed, nodding. “And now … Fuck …”

“Well, you stood that like a champion,” said Hermione, her hand moving softly over his chest, “and gave me so much pleasure, so …” She kissed him, slowly at first, but then more passionately. Ron was getting into it, enjoying the feel of her lips and tongue, when she broke it and began to kiss him down his chest. She lavished his nipples for a bit and then continued southwards until she was kneeling between his legs. Giving him a saucy look, she began to kiss and lick his flaccid cock, cleaning him of their combined juices. Next, she moved down to his balls, licking and sucking each one for a bit before switching. Ron just lay there on the carpet, enjoying the treatment and moaning softly. His cock, however, didn’t react. Not that he was surprised; he was 39 years old and he had just had the strongest orgasm ever.

However, Hermione seemed to expect this and continued, undeterred. She lavished his balls for five good minutes, as if wanting to coax them into producing more cum. When, at least, his cock seemed to wake up a bit, she gave him a long lick and took the head into her mouth. She proceeded to suck the tip for a bit, using her tongue to play with the slit, and then switched tactics and started what Ron could only describe as a fan-fucking-tastic blowjob.

She took almost all his length, sucking hard and using her tongue in the exact way he loved while fondling his balls. Ron moaned loudly, his hips starting to move on their own as his cock hardened slowly.

“Ohhh, Hermione, your mouth feels amazing,” he groaned, moving his right hand to caress her hair.

“Mmmmh,” she moaned around him, making her mouth vibrate and giving him even more pleasure.

Finally, after three or four minutes, she decided he was hard enough and released him with a soft pop. She looked up at him and licked her lips wantonly.

“Shit, woman …”

“Use that wand of yours again, Auror Weasley,” she ordered, though with a much softer tone than she had used at the beginning of their tryst.

Ron watched her as she lay on the carpet on her stomach next to him and then lifted her ass a bit, giving him a fantastic view. She turned her head to the side and looked at him lustfully.

As if jolted awake by a Stinging Jinx, Ron jumped from his position and, eagerly, straddled her legs and crawled over her body until his body was aligned with hers. Hermione purred once more and arched her back, brushing her ass cheeks against his dangling cock. Turning her face to the left, she pushed her wild hair to the other side of her head, baring her neck and upper back to him. Ron understood at once and lowered his mouth, peppering her nape with kisses before grasping her flesh between his teeth and giving her a soft bite. She moaned in such a way that made his hairs stand on end.

“Hermione …” he muttered against her delicious, slightly sweaty skin. Relishing her salty taste, he kept giving her kisses and bites, moving down her spine while she squirmed under him. He lowered his hips so his cock was nestled in the crack of her perfect bum, and she began to move it, arousing him even further.

She bent her left arm backwards, hugging his neck, and pulled his face towards hers. Ron moved upwards a bit and followed her indications.

Grinning, their lips met in a passionate kiss. Ron pushed his cock harder between her cheeks, enjoying the delicious feeling, and, supporting himself with his left arm, he slid her right hand under her to cup her tits. He squeezed and she moaned into his mouth.

“Put it in me, Auror Weasley,” she whispered against his lips, her voice laced with pure, unadulterated lust.

Groaning, Ron put his legs between her and pushed them apart. She lifted her ass even more, giving him a better angle, and he manoeuvred to put the tip of his cock at the slick, hot entrance to her pussy.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, and Ron couldn’t control himself. He thrust forcefully into her, burying his cock in her to the hilt and making them both moan in glorious pleasure.

“Hermione …”

She sought his lips again and Ron obliged, kissing her hard while he began to thrust quickly, his hips slamming into her ass, the noise of flesh hitting flesh filling the office along their lusty moans.

Needing air, they broke their kiss and Ron licked her along her jaw while she moaned louder, before taking her ear in his mouth. She pushed back against him and Ron felt the need to go harder. Lowering himself completely over her back, he put his left hand under her as well, and so, squeezing both her tits, pounded her pussy harder, silently encouraging her to orgasm so he could cum as well and finally fulfil the need he had been feeling since she had cursed him.

“Oh, Ron, yes, harder. Be my big, strong Auror and go harder, please …” she begged, her breathing becoming heavier and more ragged.

“Fuck, yeah!” he moaned, and, instead of just taking half his cock out before slamming right in, he took it almost entirely, except for the tip, and then thrust downwards as hard as he could, effectively fucking her into the floor.

“Ah, yes, like that, Ron! Like that!” she yelled, using her hand, still behind his head, to caress and pull at his hair.

“Cum for me, Minister,” he told her, his voice husky and demanding. “Milk my cock with that perfect pussy of yours.”

Hermione let out a cry of pleasure, and Ron squeezed her tits even harder just as he slammed powerfully into her. Hermione buried her face in the carpet and hit the floor with her right fist as her entire body was seized by pleasure once more.

“Oh, fuck, Rooooon!”

“Fuck, yeah, like that! Oh, you’re so fucking tight when you’re cumming!” he growled as he went as hard as he could, his balls tightening. Finally, after a particularly hard thrust, he grunted into her neck, biting her as his cock twitched and exploded. He had barely anything left to pour into her, but the feeling was still amazing, and, finally, devoid of any strength, his body sagged over hers, his need finally sated.

“That was amazing, Love,” he muttered as he kissed her shoulder, both of them still panting. “Amazing. You feel so incredibly good.”

“Mmmh,” she moaned in agreement. “I love you, Auror Weasley,” she added, turning her head and nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

“And I love you too, Minister Granger.”

Rolling off her, he took her into his arms and kissed her softly and lovingly as they embraced on the floor. They just lay there for a bit, sharing the occasional kiss while they rested and recovered.

“We should get going,” Hermione commented after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, we should.”

However, they just stayed like that for another minute, until, finally, Hermione gathered enough willpower to get up and start putting her clothes back on.

Ron groaned, putting his arm over his forehead, but a moment later got up as well.

“So, how has been your first day as Minister?” Ron asked her as they walked back towards the lifts, hand in hand.

Hermione smiled at him. “Rather, good, actually,” she answered, and then, her smile widening, she added, “I think you’re right, Ron.” When he looked at her inquisitively, she explained, “About what you said when I told you Kingsley wanted to step down and propose me as Minister — I do like being in command.”

Releasing her hand and putting an arm around her shoulder, Ron brought her towards his body as he laughed.

“You do, Love. You certainly do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. I must say that I really, really liked how this fic turned out, so a million thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea.  
> Now, in a few days I’ll post the next entry of this miniseries, only, this time, it will feature a Dominant Ron.  
> As I’ve been busy with these stories and all, I didn’t have time to revise the next chapter of Discovering Ourselves, so you’ll get the next chapter next weekend. Hope you don’t mind too much!  
> I almost gave up on encouraging people to write Romione Smut, but I’ll make another attempt: Write, write, write! And readers, when someone posts, review! Encourage them! Even a simple ‘that was good, continue soon,’ helps!


End file.
